Spadek
Odcinek 1 - Spadek - pierwszy odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 5 marca 2006 roku w TVP1. Opis Amerykanka Lucy przyjeżdża do Polski obejrzeć dworek po swojej prababci. Wraz z pracownikiem Ambasady Stanów Zjednoczonych - Jerrym przyjeżdża na dworzec PKS w Warszawie, skąd autobusem ma pojechać do Wilkowyj obejrzeć rzeczony dworek. Otrzymuje od niego pistolet "straszak" - tak na wszelki wypadek. W tym czasie Wójt rozmawia z miejscowym właścicielem firmy budowlanej - Więcławskim - o kosztach wyremontowania dworku dla Klaudii- córki wójta. Więcławski z Kusym na zlecenie Wójta zalewają ściany dworku wodą, aby upozorować zagrzybienie oraz zasypują trzema taczkami gruzu całą posadzkę, a wszystko po to, aby stworzyć wrażenie kompletnej ruiny, dzięki czemu wójt mógłby odkupić dworek po śmiesznie niskiej cenie. Lucy zostaje powitana na przystanku PKS w Wilkowyjach przez pośrednika Mroczka, który pokazuje jej posiadłość, podkreślając jej opłakany stan. Niemal od razu po przyjeździe wizytę składa jej jedyny chętny kupiec - Wójt, który ze względu na rzekomy zły stanu dworku proponuje jej bardzo niską cenę. Lucy czuje, że proponowana kwota jest stanowczo nieadekwatna do wartości domu i nie przyjmuje tej propozycji. Mimo pierwotnych planów szybkiego sprzedania posiadłości, jest na tyle zauroczona starym domem i ogrodem, że postanawia pozostać w dworku kilka dni. Na miejscu zaprzyjaźnia się z psem-przybłędą, o dziwo rasowym (golden retriever), którego prawdopodobnie ktoś wyrzucił z samochodu w pobliżu Wilkowyj. Pies jest nazywany przez miejscowych "Hindus", ale Lucy karmiąc go bułką i parówką nadaje mu imię Hot Dog. Gdy dziewczyna odwiedza jedyny we wsi sklep, jej przyjazd komentuje wiejska "ławeczka" - Japycz, Pietrek i Hadziuk. Właścicielka sklepu, Krystyna Więcławska w trakcie pogawędki ze spadkobierczynią wtrąca kilka słów o niecnym planie wójta. Lucy postanawia zatem ponownie rozważyć decyzję o sprzedaży posiadłości i przy najbliższej okazji daje Wójtowi do zrozumienia, że ze zbyciem dworku nie zamierza się śpieszyć. To budzi niezadowolenie Wójtowej, która oskarża męża o nieudolność w pertraktacjach i pazerność. Kusy oferuje Lucy swoją pomoc w sprzątaniu dworku. Okazuje się przy okazji, że jest w świetnej komitywie z psem-przybłędą, ponieważ od pewnego czasu sypiają pod jednym dachem w komórce przy dworku. Wieczorem do dworu ponownie przybywa Mroczek, początkowo z zamiarem zmiękczenia Lucy, ale gdy wraz z Kusym postanawiają uraczyć Lucy "krzakówką" - wilkowyjską "whisky" domowej roboty - Mroczkowi rozwiązuje się język. Radzi Lucy, aby nie sprzedawała posiadłości za tę śmieszną cenę, jaką oferuje jej Kozioł. Moc "krzakówki" sprzyja zwierzeniom i tak od słowa do słowa Mroczek opowiada o tragicznych losach Kusego, który po śmierci swojej żony zaczął pić, wskutek czego kiedyś zasnął z papierosem w ustach, wywołując pożar. Stracił wówczas dom i cały swój majątek. Kąt do mieszkania zaoferowała mu wówczas prababcia Lucy, której z wdzięczności pomagał przy cięższych pracach domowych. W nocy wójt nasyła miejscowych pijaczków, żeby przestraszyli Amerykankę, ale sytuacja się odwraca, kiedy Lucy sięga po pistolet-straszak, który dostała od Jerry'ego. Strzela niby to celując w intruzów, którzy zmykają co sił w nogach przekonani, że to prawdziwa broń. Na pomoc przybiega również Hot Dog, który pozbawia jednego z napastników obuwia. Nad ranem Lucy śni się prababcia, jednak sen zostaje przerwany przez intensywne swędzenie. Niestety przeszły na nią pchły Hot Doga. Lucy zatem udaje się na niezwłoczne zakupy, gdy tymczasem do dworku przybywa Jerry. Nie zastaje właścicielki, ale poznaje Wójta, który Jerry'ego bierze za konkurencyjnego kupca. Kozioł przekonuje go, że dworek to kompletnie zniszczona rudera, nadająca się wyłącznie do rozbiórki. Jerry, mający amerykańskie pojęcie o tym, co się nadaje do użytku, a co nie, jest gotów zabrać Lucy z tego strasznego miejsca natychmiast. Tymczasem Lucy, która wybrała się do sklepu Więcławskiej po szampon przeciw pchłom i inne psie sprawunki, zostaje oskarżona przez Policjanta o użycie broni. Tę interwencję zakłóca pojawienie się tajemniczej kobiety, która grozi policjantowi klątwą. Mimo to Lucy i Aspirant Stasiek wspólnie udają się do dworku, gdzie Lucy okazuje pistolet-straszak, a Jerry stawia Policjanta Staśka w kłopotliwym położeniu, bowiem stwierdza, iż jeśli policjant zamierza zająć mienie Ambasady USA, to jest o krok od wojny dyplomatycznej. To w stu procentach przekonuje policjanta o niewinności Lucy. Gdy kwestia podejrzeń zostaje rozwiana, ku zdumieniu Jerry'ego Lucy oznajmia, iż jest zdecydowana pozostać w Wilkowyjach, co spotyka się z wyraźnym uznaniem Kusego i wielkim niezadowoleniem Wójta. Amerykanka zatem ironicznie proponuje Wójtowi kupno swojego mieszkania w Nowym Jorku. Ale Wójt nie zamierza rezygnować ze swoich planów, o czym Lucy niebawem się przekona. Wystąpili *'Leon Niemczyk' (Jan Japycz), *'Cezary Żak' (Ksiądz proboszcz Piotr Kozioł,Wójt Paweł Kozioł), *'Paweł Królikowski' (Kusy), *'Ilona Ostrowska' (Lucy Wilska), *'Piotr Pręgowski' (Patryk Pietrek), *'Grzegorz Wons' (Andrzej Więcławski), *'Violetta Arlak' (Wójtowa Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *'Jeff Butcher' (Jerry, pracownik Ambasady Amerykańskiej, przyjaciel Lucy), *'Andrzej Andrzejewski' (złodziej), *'Marcin Kwaśny' (pośrednik Mroczek), *'Dorota Chotecka' (Krystyna Więcławska), *'Bogdan Kalus' (Tadeusz Hadziuk), *'Arkadiusz Nader' (Policjant Stasiek), *'Grażyna Zielińska' (Babka zielarka), *'Magdalena Waligórska' (Wioletka), *'Mirosław Haniszewski' (mężczyzna), *'Bartłomiej Krat' (mężczyzna), *'Danuta Szaflarska' (Babcia Lucy). Cytaty *'"Ty taki kit wstawiaj, jak dla powiatu robisz"' - Wójt do Więcławskiego *'"Amerykańska dziewczyna poradzi sobie wszędzie, zwłaszcza gdy płynie w niej polska krew"' - Lucy *'"Mój mąż dla pieniędzy zostałby nawet Eskimosem"' - Lucy o Louisie *'"Jaki brat, taka miłość"' - Paweł Kozioł do brata *'"Mnie czarnemu wrzepić sama przyjemność"' - Wójt do Proboszcza *'"To jest nasza historia, dobro kultury"' - Proboszcz o dworku *'"Z rodziną to najgorzej"' - Więcławski *Więcławski:"Ale żeby ksiądz do rodzonego brata „wójcie” mówił, to i dziwne..." Paweł Kozioł:"Bo on chce, żebym ja do niego przy ludziach „księże proboszczu” mówił, niedoczekanie!" *Lucy:"Jak tu ładnie" Mroczek:"Tu? To dziura. Psy tu szczekają w drugą stronę można powiedzieć" *Pietrek:"To ta z czego chuda, jak niebrzydka???" Jan Japycz:"Z zagranicy" *'"Napalony na ten dworek, jak szczerbaty na suchary"' - Więcławska do Lucy o Wójcie *'"A Ty za to, że nie chcesz z bułką, będziesz Hot Dog nazywał się"' - Lucy *'"A proboszcz? Kto wie czy sobie dworku na plebanię nie umyśli?"' - Halina Kozioł *'"Całe szczęście, że ja sobie grób i pomnik u Więcławskiego wybrałam, bo ten by mnie pod dyktą na polu z tej chytrości pochował"' - Halina Kozioł o Wójcie *'"Witamy w kraju"' - Kusy do Lucy, która wypiła kieliszek krzakówki *Hadziuk:"Coś Pan do mnie ma?" Wójt:"Nie, nic, za bardzo naprany jesteś. Idź kup sobie piwo, ja stawiam" Hadziuk:"Aha" *Wójt:"Postraszyć kogoś trzeba" Pietrek:"A co to ja bandzior jestem jakiś?" *"Powalić w okno niby wolno" - Pietrek *'"Na co ma się wójt na biednej dziewczynie tuczyć? I tak już jest gruby."' - Kusy *'"K****!!! Ona strzela!!!"' - Pietrek *Stasiek:"Ja słyszałem, że jakieś strzały były" Lucy:"To jak Pan słyszał to czemu, Pan nie przybiegł?" Stasiek:"Rano, od ludzi słyszałem" Lucy:"Może firework ktoś puszczał?" *'"Radzę niech Pan szybko jedzie, bo on ma z tysiąc pchłów"' - Lucy do Staśka o Hot Dogu *'"Tutaj za 20zł to siekierą mogą popieścić tak, że hej"' - Wójt do Jerrego *'"Mój radiowóz zapchlony, zawszony, brudny..."' - Policjant Stasiek *'"Ten straszak jest mój własność, ja go tylko przyszyłem Lucy"' - Jerry Zobacz też *Seria I *Seria I (DVD) *Seria I (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *ranczo.tvp.pl *superfilm.pl *ipla.tv *filmy-seriale.eu *vod.pl *Forum ranczersów - Opis odcinka "Spadek" Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria I